Return of The Dark Knight
by MentalInstitution
Summary: One year after Batman had disappeared, someone is looking for him and wants him to come out. John Blake, now the guardian of Gotham, realizes this is something he has never encountered before especially when Gotham is involved so he needs the help of The Dark Knight once again. Will Bruce come back or will Gotham be left in destruction?
1. One Year Later

**Sorry for posting stories. I had a lot of school work to do and had writers block so I'm sorry and enjoy reading this story!**

**Return Of The Dark Knight**

**Prologue**

_**After Gotham City had under the influence of Bane, Batman, The Dark Knight, had seemly sacrificed himself when he had flown across the ocean so that the bomb would not hit Gotham in the process. The police were not able to find a body in the water, concluding that Batman had been vaporized from the bomb. 6 months later, Gotham City had made a statue for Batman and honored him for his bravery and sacrifice. Later on, a man name John Blake had found the lair of Batman and had been chosen to continue Batman's legacy to protect Gotham from crime. However, something will rise, something dangerous and chaotic. Something that not even John Blake could handle and realized he would need help to stop this new threat.**_

**1 year Later...**

Things were rather quite in Gotham after that tragic event. Crime still lurked around the city but not as much as it had been when Batman was around however it was about to change. A young woman who wore a blue raincoat was walking and was heading towards a bus and got in. She sat down with a bunch of people then out of nowhere a man in black hoodie caught up with a gun and cried, " EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" Everyone screamed in horror and layed on the ground. Meanwhile in the Gotham City Police Department, an old man with a white moustache was sitting in his chair while talking to someone on the phone.

" No worries, I'll be home before 8," He said. That was Comissoner Gordon, a man who would be allies with Batman and even knew his identity. He heard a knock coming from his door so he let them in. " Barbara, I might have to call you back later."

" Sorry to disturb you Commissoner but we've got a bus full of hostages," The man said.

" Jesus...send in some squads, I'll be there as soon as I can," Gordon said. Back in Gotham City, the man whistled as he walked around the bus a few times which made a few people confused.

" Why are you doing this?" asked a woman.

" I'm just sending a message, that's all," He said. " Now shut your trap or I'll shoot your brains out."

" Please, answer me this, who exactly are you sending a message to?" She asked as tears ran down her face.

" The Batman," The Shooter said.

" Batman's dead," She said.

" That's not what my Boss thinks," The Shooter said. " And quit asking me more questions!" Many of the civilians didn't make a sound and were hoping that someone would help them and stop this crazy man.

" THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" cried an officer with a mega phone.

" Bring me Batman then I'll let go of the hostages!" The Shooter cried back.

" Batman is dead! Just let go of the hostages!" The Officer said.

" Then I'm afraid you left me no choice," The Shooter said as he turned to the woman in the blue raincoat and pointed a gun at her. Before he could blow the trigger, something broke through the windows and hit the shooter in the face and sent him flying through the bus and landed on the ground. The Shooter was being punched repeatedly in the face and was left unconsious then the figure put a rope around the shooter and confronted Commissoner Gordon, who had arrived just in time.

" Good job, you did it again," Gordon said. The figure was tall. He wore a black jumpsuit with a giant blue bird on it and wore a black mask that covered his eyes. He shot his grappler hook at a roof and disappeared into the darkness. Later on, The figure had stopped near a water fall then it had opened to reveal a cave inside. He went inside and took off his mask. That was John Blake. He had quit being a police officer and had been chosen to continue Batman's legacy by protecting Gotham and it's people and after being a vigilante for a year, people have been starting to think he was some kind of sidekick to Batman.

" Good evening Mr. Blake," A man said. It was rather old man wearing a black and white suit. His name was Alfred, the butler of Bruce Wayne. After Bruce had left, Alfred had been helping John with his job of protecting Gotham and also helped around with the childs in the orphanage.

" Hello Alfred, how was your day?" John asked.

" Splendid actually but thank you for asking," Alfred said. " I see tonight was rather easy?"

" Yep but there was something I have to ask you," John said. " Did Bruce have any enemies in the past?"

" Not that I know of but why do you ask?" Alfred asked.

" Well, there was this shooter and he was saying his boss was trying to send him a message," John explained. " I took him out though but I never asked any questions."

" Perhaps you should ask him tommorow, you'll need some rest Mr. Blake," Alfred suggested.

" You're right, it is abit late," John said. " Have a good night Alfred."

" Good night aswell Mr. Blake," Alfred replied. John had left his suit and put it in a container that Bruce had put whenever he would need to wear his suit and drove on his motorcycle to an apartment. He jumped into his bed but couldn't sleep as he still wondered about the shooter had said. **Who would want to get Bruce out of hiding and why? Who was it that wanted Batman to come out of retirement? **


	2. I will kill The Bat!

Return of The Dark Knight

Chapter 1: I will kill The Bat!

**Italy...**

At a fancy restuarant, Bruce and Selina were having a conversation while having their dinner. Their relationship had developed after being together for a year and began to have alot of time with each other.

" How's the food?" Bruce asked.

" It's great, what about yours?" Selina asked.

" It's good," Bruce replied back. " Feels nice to have dinner you."

" So, how do you think things in Gotham have been after..." Selina said as she stopped her sentence.

" I'm sure it's doing fine, especially since I put someone to protect it," Bruce said.

" Who was it that you choose to continue Batman's legacy," Selina asked.

" John Blake, he was that police officer that was helping when Bane planted those bombs all over Gotham," Bruce said.

" Oh yeah, I remember," She said. " Do you think he's doing a good job guarding Gotham?"

" So far, he is," Bruce said. " I'm proud of him, he really did have the potential to protect Gotham."

**Gotham...**

Somewhere in a abandoned warehouse, there were alot of thugs hanging out in the warehouse and seemed to be waiting for something.

" So, what do you think the Boss is planning?" asked a thug.

" Not sure, from what I heard from some sources is that he's been telling the ones he trusts the most about his plan," said another thug.

" Well that sounds ridiculous," said The Thug. " You might aswell have to tell everyone than just a few people." Another thug came out of a door said, " Alright everyone, the boss is ready." They all went inside and gathered around a man. He was tall and wore a light brown suit with black gloves and boots. He had a black utility belt that carried abunch of weapons and wore a black gas mask with cords that sticked to the suit.

" Tonight, I'm about to tell you a plan so good, there's no way we could be stopped," The man said.

" Are we going to kill people?" asked a thug.

" Yes," The man said. " Lots of people, especially someone that's very special around here."

" That new vigilante that's been roaming Gotham for the past year?" asked another thug.

" He'll be dealt with but it's not him," The man said. " My plan is to **KILL** Batman!" There was an unusual moment of silence then turned into laughter.

" Your plan is to kill Batman?" A Thug asked. " The Bat's been dead for a year now."

" Ooooh but that's what people want you to think," The man said. " I know he's still out there somewhere so the only we're gonna get out of hiding is to draw him out!" One thug walked out of the crowd and confronted his boss and said, " I'm sorry Boss but Batman's dead, how can you kill what's already dead? Basically, this plan of yours was a waste of time and mines."

" Is that what you think huh?" The Man said. In an instant, The man grabbed a gun from his belt and shot the thug in the heart then he died instantly. " Anyone else have anything to say?" Every thug in the room didn't say a word then The man continued. " Good now listen up, tommorow, we're going to plant three bombs at the train station, the museum and the bridge to send a message to that new vigilante to tell Batman to come out. Everyone understands?"

" Yes Boss," They all said.

" Good," The man said.

**Later on...**

Meanwhile in the police department, John was in a room with the same guy he had knocked unconsious the other night.

" What do you want with Batman?" John asked.

" I don't want him, the Boss does," The man said. That remark had being punched in the face then John said, " That's exactly who I was referring to. Now, answer my question, what do you want with Batman."

" Simple, the Boss wants to kill him," The man said.

" Why?" John asked.

" Once Batman's out of the way, the Boss wants to remake Gotham into his own image," The man said. " And there is nothing you can do about it." This had also got another punch in the face and knocked him down to the ground.

" Listen here punk, I don't know why your Boss wants to kill him but let met give you a warning, if I ever see you harming any innocent lives again, I will find you and what happend the other night will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you again," John said. After that, he left the room then Comissoner Gordon had went up to him and asked, " So what did he say?"

" All he said that his Boss wants to kill Batman so he can turn Gotham into his own image," John explained.

" Alright then, thanks for the help," Gordon said. John left and drove back to the Batcave where Alfred had been.

" How was it Mr Blake?" Alfred asked.

" The shooter I took in apparently has a Boss that want's to kill Batman," John said.

" So is that why you asked me if Master Bruce had any enemies from the past Mr Blake?" Alfred asked.

" Exactly," John said. " Are you really sure he doesn't?"

" I am sure Mr Blake," Alfred said. " I wonder why would anyone have anthing against Master Bruce?"

" I didn't think anyone ever did but I guess we learn something everyday," John said before leaving. " Good night Alfred."

" Good night Mr. Blake," Alfred said.

**Italy...**

After having dinner, Bruce and Selina were outside of their apartment sitting in a chair as they watched the city's beauty at night.

" This is the most greatest night I've ever had," Selina said. " Thank you Bruce."

" It's fine, a woman like you deserves this," Bruce said.

" Again thank you," She said. Before they had settled the night, they had slowly reached towards each other and kissed.


	3. Message Delivered

Return of The Dark Knight

Chapter 2: Message Delivered

**The Next Day...**

John was at the gym. This was something he would in his free time. He was running on the treadmill for an hour and when he stopped, he started to life weights until a man came up to him. He was an african american with a muscular built and wore a black tanktop and sweatpants.

" Hey there Blake," He said.

" What's up Tyson?" John said as the two started doing a special handshake.

" Nothing much, wanna go for a run?" He asked.

" Sure, why not?" John said. They went outside and started jogging across Gotham then they started talking.

" Hey John, you heard about that new vigilante that's been roaming around?" Tyson asked.

" Yeah, seems like a great guy," John said.

" Yeah, he saved a woman from being killed by that crazy shooter," Tyson said. " You ever think he's been trained by Batman?"

" Who knows?" John said. He had remembered back in his youth, he was apart of a mixed martial arts company. Though he quit, he still trained and he even trained during when he was working with the police.

" Oh and did you hear that guy said? It sounded like he wanted Batman to come out," Tyson said. " I swear, some people are crazy."

" Just like the old saying, we all get a little crazy sometimes," John said.

" True," Tyson said. After they finished their jog, they walked back and left the gym. John was driving back to his apartment until he spotted a lady being assaulted by a few guys wearing ski masks.

" Let go of me!" The lady cried as she slapped one of the men.

" Ohoho Lady, you shouldn't have done that," The man said as he took out a pocket knife.

" The lady doesn't want to be bothered so let her go," John said.

" This is none of your business so get out of here before things get ugly," said the muggers as the other pulled out a gun. In an instant, John dashed towards the mugger with the gun and dislocated his shoulder then kicked the other in the stomach and shot an uppercut and last punched the mugger with the pocket knife in the face and head butted him, knocking him outcold.

" Are you okay ma'am?" John asked.

" I'm fine, thank you," She said. " I'm glad there's other people that are willing to make Gotham a better place."

" Believe me ma'am, you have no idea," John said. After that, he drove back to the Batcave and met up with Alfred who had just helped with the children in the orphanage. " How you doing Alfred."

" Helping around in a house full of 175 children can be a handful but it could be worse," Alfred said. " What brings you here Mr. Blake?"

" Just preparing myself for the night, you'll never know what kind of people do in the night," John said. " Especially the corrupted ones."

**Gotham's Bridge...**

Underneath Gotham's Bridge, The Boss and his group of goons were putting several time bombs under the bridge and The Boss was starting to time them to 20 minutes.

" Alright listen up, we've got two groups installing the bombs in the museum and the train station as we speak and sooner or later that vigilante's going to find out," The Boss explained. " If he manages to reach the bombs, shoot him down got it?"

" Yes Boss," They said.

" Good, move out!" The Boss cried. Back at the Batcave, John and Alfred were watching the news as something horrible came up.

" There are people being held as hostages in the Gotham Museum and the worse news is that there is a bomb that is going to go off in 20 minutes," said the female reporter. " Apparently, one of the men had said they are trying to send a message to Batman." What do they want with Batman? Are they not aware that he is dead?"

" Oh dear," Alfred said. John immediatly got up from his seat and put on his costume. " Mr Blake, are you sure you want to go out there?"

" The bomb squad won't make it in time so it's best I go there," Blake said. He grabbed his motor cycle and drove off as fast as he could. In the museum, the group of goons were all over the museum as they were guarding the bomb.

" Better watch out, that vigilante could be anywhere," said a goon.

" Oh please, when I see him, he's going to wish he never came here," said another goon.

" Don't get cocky, we don't what this guy is capable of," said another goon.

" Relax man, there's no way this guy is going to leave out of here without his body being full of bullets," said the other goon. Outside the museum, John had managed to get onto the roof and went inside a vent. He spotted a few goons so he waited for them to seperate so that he could take them out without causing a ruckus. When they did, he took out out one of them by landing on top of him and punching in the jaw then took out the others by butting their heads together.

" Hey Johnny, what's going on your end?" asked a goon as he was talking to someone with a walkie talkie. " Johnny? Johnny?! Johnny, what's going on?!" there was no answer then he started talking to someone else. " Hey Derek, go check on Johnny, he's not responding."

" Got it," said the man called Derek. He went through a hall full of dinosaurs until he spotted a few bodies on the ground. " Jesus what happend?!" He checked their pulses and realized they were still alive then grabbed his walkie talkie and said, " Vic, Johnny and the others are outcold!"

" What?! How the hell did that happen?!" The goon cried.

" I think that vigilante's here! We gotta get out of here!" Derek cried.

" NO! The Boss said we shoot that son of a bitch if he managed to find the bomb and that's we're going to do!" The goon cried. " Just leave them, get back here and be ready to take this guy down!"

" Roger thAAAAAAA!" Derek cried while dropping his walkie talkie.

" Derek! What's wrong!" The goon cried. " Derek! Do you read me!"

" What's going on?" asked a goon.

" That vigilante's here," The goon said.

" What? How did he get in?" The goon asked.

" Don't know, don't care, let's find that guy and take him down!" The goon said. He grabbed his walkie talkie again and said, " Attention all units, the vigilante's here, watch out and if you see him, shoot him." Meanwhile, The Boss and his crew were watching from a building near the museum. He grabbed his walkie talkie and said, " How's it going down there?"

" Not Boss, the vigilante's here and so far he's took out a few of our men," said a goon. " We're looking everywhere of h-OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE!AAAAAAAHHH!" The goon's walkie talkie stopped the connection and even though things seemed bad, The Boss was still calm. Back in the museum, there were several goons looking around for the vigilante but so far they were not having any luck.

" Where is he?" A goon asked.

" Shut up! Ask questions later and just shoot if you see him," said another goon. One goon was looking at a bunch of paintings until a voice said, " Boo." The goon turned around and before he could shoot, he punched in the face and was knocked out instantly. The other goons still continued to look around and decided to split up then one goon spotted something and before he could react, he was snatched into the darkness without a sound.

" Guy? Guy?!" Goon said as he started to get scared. Adrenaline pumped through his body and he would get paranoid if he hearded the slightest sound then he just started shooting randomly. Meanwhile, a group of goons heard the sound so the leader grabbed his walkie talkie and asked, " Hey what's going on back there?!"

" The Vigilante's here! He just took out some of our men!" cried the goon. " OH GOD! AAAAAAHHHH!" The connection went silent and the leader was starting to get frustrated so he said, " Alright here's the plan, we move as one and attack as one. We are the hunters, that vigilante's the prey. If you see something moving very quickly, shoot like crazy!" The group moved as one as they had planned and looked around for the vigilante but weren't able to find him. A few goons were heading towards a painting then all of a sudden, a net sprung and caught the three goons.

" What the-how did he-" said a goon.

" He knew we were coming," said the leader. " Don't let your guard down! He could be anywhere!" One goon was paranoid and started moving around as if he had seen a ghost then out of nowhere, a hand wrapped around his neck and was snatched into the darkness. The last goon and the leader got to eachother's back and moved around in a circle until something hit the goon and made him drop his gun then a person swooped in and kicked the guy in the chest and knocked him outcold. " It's you...that vigilante that's been roaming around Gotham for the past year." John grabbed the leader by his throat and lifted him up and asked, " Where's the bomb at?!"

" Screw you I won't say anything!" The leader said.

" I'm not going to ask again, tell me where the bomb is or you won't be living here without a few bones broken," John demanded.

" Alright I'll talk! The bomb's at that hall with the cavemen's!" The leader said.

" What's the code?" John asked.

" 32-17!" The leader said. Before he left, he headbutted the leader and knocked him out cold then dashed towards the hall with the cavemen. Once he got there, he took out a small device and began to put the code in that the leader gave then the timer turned off.

" Alfred, I managed to deactivate the bomb and I'm about to free the hostages," John said.

" Splendid Mr. Blake, will you be able to come back to the Batcave in time?" Alfred asked. Before John could reply, he heard laughter and turned to see it was a goon he had injured earlier so he walked over to him.

" Did you really it was that easy?" The goon said before laughing even more. John grabbed him by his throat and asked, " What do you mean?"

" There are two more bombs that are about to go off as we speak," The Goon said. " I suggest you hurry. You wouldn't want to have the voices of the dead in your consious would you?" The gun was punched in the jaw then John raced to find the hostages until he heard multiple voices coming from a room so he opened it and let out the hostages. He ran out of the museum and shot a grappler hook and lande on top of a building.

" Alfred, there are two more bombs somewhere in Gotham," John explained. " I need you to locate them."

" Yes Mr Blake," Alfred. " Alright, there is one at Gotham's Bridge and the other is at the train station."

" Which is the closest?" John asked.

" Gotham's Bridge," Alfred said.

" Alright then, I'll head over to Gotham's Bridge then the train station," John said. Meanwhile, The Boss and his group were at the Train Station as another group was setting up the bomb and the timer then a goon went up to his boss and said, " Boss, we got a problem."

" And that problem is?" He asked.

" That vigilante deactivated the bomb at the museum," The goon explained. " He might even try to deactivate the one under the bridge." Though the news wasn't good, The Boss still remained calm and said, " Good."

" Good? Boss, that Vigilante's going to mess up your plan to get Batman," The Goon said, not understanding what his boss was planning. In an instant, The Boss shot his own men in the head and said, " I wanted him to know you idiot!" Back in the city, John had arrived at the bridge where there was a group of goons guarding the bomb so he quickly grabbed some shuriykins that resembled a bird like the one on his chest and managed to make the goons drop their weapons then took them down with ease. After that, John shot a grappler hook underneath the bridge and climbed towards the bomb. He examined it and saw there was only seven minutes and nineteen seconds left so he grabbed the device he used earlier and managed to hack into the bomb's code and deactivated it.

" Alright, now to head to the train station," John said. Meanwhile, Commissoner Gordon and a few police officers watched TV as they heard how the vigilante managed to deactivate the bomb at the museum.

" The kid's got guts," The Officer said. " I've never seen anyone willing to do something like this before besides Batman."

" I know Douglas, I know," Gordon said. He remembered how Batman had saved his family from being killed by Two Face and saved him after being injured by Bane. He would never forget Batman and the choices that he made to try to make Gotham a better place.

**Gotham's Train Station...**

John found his way to the train station and looked around for the bomb until he spotted a figure standing out in the opening. He was tall and wore a black gas mask and a big brown collared jacket and pants.

" We finally meet," He said as he started walking. " It is an honor to meet the great vigilante." John didn't reply and started walking towards the man. " Aw, the silent treatment huh? Fine, I'll play along with it." John shot a kick at the man's ribs but suprisingly he grabbed his leg and threw him over however John managed to recover and blocked a punch from the man. John managed to kick the man in the stomach and shot an uppercut but he quickly recovered and shot a kick at John's arm and while he was stunned, the man grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and punched him in the jaw. John wiped off the blood that coming out of his mouth and charged at him with amazing speed and punched him in the stomach then grabbed two sticks out of his pocket and swatted them at his face. The man recovered and said, " Bringing weapons to a fight huh? Good thing I came prepared." He took out a gun from his pocket and shot at John but he quickly found cover and hid behind a wall. " Now you're hiding? Come on! Fight like a man!" John stuck the sticks together and it became a long staff then he dashed towards him and dodged the bullets and swatted his staff at the man's mask but he dodged it and kicked him in the stomach and tried to shoot again however John managed to get out of the way. Though he managed to dodge it, the bullet grazed his shoulder and he was bleeding alittle but he didn't care. He leapted the man and pinned him down the ground and swatted his gun away.

" You must be the leader, am I right?" John asked.

" Call me The Detonator," The man said.

" Now let's see who you really are," John said.

" Sorry but the mask doesn't come off anymore," He said. The Detonator grabbed a pocket knife and stabbed John in the ribs, making him loosen his grip then he got up and circled around him. " Look at you, defenceless and wounded." He punched John in the face and knocked him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach several times. " One more thing, tell Batman to come out of retirement and come face me."

" Batman...is dead...you lost your chance," John said as he was in great pain. Once again, he punched in the face and this time he was kicked in the ribs.

" You think I'm stupid?! The police never found his body and someone like him would've surely found a way to survive an explosion," Detonator said. " Bring me Batman or the next time we meet won't be pretty as the last." He walked away and left John but he stopped and said, " By the way, no need to worry about the bomb. I already deactivated it so consider yourself lucky." After he left, John gathered his strength to get up and grabbed his grappler hook and left the train station.

**Wayne Manor...**

" Now, now children, let's turn it down abit," Alfred said. He was trying to calm the children down so that he could ask what did they wanted for lunch. " Please children, just calm down." A woman came in and yelled, "QUIET" The children went silent and turned their attention to Alfred and the woman.

" Thank you Ms. Stewart," Alfred said. " Now children, what would you for lunch?" Many of them asked for a sandwhich, ramon noodles, soup and many others then Alfred's phone went off so he picked it up and said, " Hello? Oh, okay. " Sorry Ms. Stewart, I'll be right back." Alfred went to the Batcave and was terrified to see John on the ground with blood pouring out of his side. He picked him up and put him on a table and asked, " Dear god Mr. Blake, what happend to you?"

" I encountered... the man... who was behind all of this," John said. " Calls himself...The Detonator."

" What are you going to do Mr Blake?" Alfred asked.

" Call Bruce...tell him Gotham...is at stake," John said before falling unconsious.


	4. An Urgent Call

Return of The Dark Knight

Chapter 3: An Urgent Call

**Italy...**

Selina and Bruce were sleeping in their hotel room. Bruce had woken up and grabbed a cup of water then decided to go for a jog. He wasn't sure why but since being with Selina, Bruce had been waking up for no reason and would always take a jog. However during some nights, he would spot some crime going on and though he wasn't Batman anymore, he refused to let people get hurt. He decided to stop and sat on a bench and looked at a water fountain. It looked beautiful in the night as it's clear colors could be seen as it were the sun itself.

" Aiutare!" **(Help!)** cried a woman. Bruce got up from the bench and went to look for the voice. He stopped near an alley and saw a mugger strangeling a woman and was speaking italian.

" Stai zitto!" **(Shut up!)** He cried. " Dammi i soldi!" **(Give the money!)**The woman was bursting into tears and could barely speak then all of a sudden, she saw a figure walking in the shadows and was trying to sneak behind the mugger then the figure snatched him into the darkness and took him down. The man appeared out of the shadows and asked, " Stai bene**?" (Are you okay?)**

" Lo sto bene vi ringrazio," **(I am fine, thank you) **She said. The man left and ran off. The next day, Selina woke woke up, took a shower and made some coffee then she went to Bruce and said, " Wake up Brucey." He woke up and smiled at her then they kissed. They sat with each other and watched the news.

" Come di ieri sera, una donna era stata salvata da una figura nera bel buio dopo essere stato agrredito,"** (As of last night, a woman was saved by a black figure aftering being mugged) **The Reporter said. " Per il momento la polizia e' arrivata la cifra era andato." **(By the time the police arrived, the figure was gone) **Selina turned her attention to Bruce as she realized what the reporter was saying.

" I thought you stopped fighting crime," Selina said, smirking.

" What can I say, I've been doing this for along time," Bruce said, smiling at her. Once again, they kissed each other once more.

**Gotham...**

John woke up and found himself on a table then felt an unusual pain on his ribs. He looked to see he had a wound on his ribs and his shoulder.

" You're awake Mr. Blake," a voice said. John looked and saw it was Alfred who was carrying an AID kit.

" Alfred? H-How did I get back to the Batcave?" John asked unsure of his environment.

" I found you here laying on the ground bleeding," Alfred said. It hit him. The memories had returned and realized how he got these injuries.

" Oh yeah," John said, finally remembering. He tried to get up but the injury on his ribs caused him not to.

" I'm sorry Mr. Blake but your injuries haven't fully healed yet so I suggest you stay here and rest for the night," Alfred said.

" What about The Detonator? What if he does the same thing again?" John said.

" I'm sorry, let the police handle this," Alfred said. " It's for your own good." John sighed and laid back down.

" Has anything happend yet?" He asked.

" No, looks like Gotham can actually rest easy for the night," Alfred explained. " I'll let you get some rest Mr. Blake." Alfred left and like he suggested, John went back to sleep. Meanwhile in the police department, Gordon was talking to one of the men who worked for The Detonator.

" Who's your boss?" Gordon asked.

" Why would I tell you that-" The man said before being interupted.

" Because you're doing everyone a favor and that's stopping this guy from killing more people," Gordon said. " Now who is he?"

" He ain't afraid of cops like you," The man said.

" Really, then why does he never show himself?" Gordon asked.

" He's busy with stuff, planning things mostly," He explained.

" What kind of plans?" Gordon asked.

" Ah, ah, wouldn't want to spoil the suprise especially what the boss has in for his next plan," The man said. " Not only are you are going to see it but everyone in Gotham will." After that, Gordon left and took a deep breath.

" He didn't say anything did he?" said a man.

" Basically, he just kept saying that his boss has other plans," Gordon said. " Didn't say anything after that."

" What about the others we arrested?" The man suggested.

" They're just like him, pawns," Gordon said. " People with no free will, they do whatever they're told, no questions asked."

" So what do we do? Just sit here?" The man asked.

" We keep him here, lock him up and see if we can get some more information out of him," Gordon explained. " That if we can get him to cooperate."

**Detonator's Warehouse...**

The Detonator was sitting on a chair and had his feet on the table. Infront of him was a man wearing an armored suit and carried a gun and next to him was a latina girl wearing a black spandex suit.

" ?Por que nos has Brung aqui?"** ( Why have you brung us here) **The Woman asked.

" Because, I want you to do something for me," The Detonator said.

" And that is?" The man asked.

" I want you to kill this new vigilante for me," He explained. " He's going to get in my way of my plans for Batman."

" I thought Batman was dead," The man said.

" That's what everyone says that but I know he's alive," The Detonator said. " Anyway, kill the vigilante and I'll pay you fifty thousand dollars."

" Sounds promising, deal and would you like the body to be burnt or fried?" The man asked. The Detonator looked at him strangely then the woman spoke up and said, " He likes to burn things, claims to be a hobby to him."

" Oook but I don't care what you do to him, I just want him dead!" The Detonator said. " By the way, I never got your names."

" Names Garfield Lynns and the lady here is Claudia," He said. " She doesn't talk much as you can see." After that, they were leaving out of the warehouse and began to talk.

" What's up with you Claudia?" Garfield asked. She looked down at the floor then he said, " Come on lighten up, I understand you don't like killing people but we're going to get some cash, lots of it!"

" You don't understand, I don't care about the money, I just wish to get this job over with," She said.

" Whatever you say," Garfield said.

**Batcave...**

John woke up, feeling better than when he woke up the first time then he looked onto the Batcomputer to check on any crime. He looked onto the news and a female reporter was talking.

" A robbery had occured at Gotham City Bank and by the time the police had arrived, the thieves were already gone," She said. " People are adviced to stay indoors until the police can find them." John caught up and went to his costume until Alfred came in and saw what he was about to do.

" No Mr. Blake, please," Alfred said. John ignored him and put on his costume then Alfred went up to him and said, " Mr. Blake, I am begging you not to go, you're fully healed yet."

" I'm fine Alfred," John said.

" No you're not, you need to rest," Alfred said.

" It will only take me a few minutes, that's all," John said. Without letting Alfred speak, he got on his motorcycle and left the Batcave. Meanwhile, the two thieves were running and one of them had a communicator in his ear.

" We got the money," The Goon said.

" Good, make sure that vigilante sees ya, he's going to be in for a huge suprise," The Detonator said.

" Roger that," The Goon said. Just as they predicted, John was already on their tail and grabbed his staff and managed to hit them both. He got his motorcycle and went over to the goons however one got up and tried to punch John in the jaw but he blocked it and kneed him in the stomach. The other one did the same and tried to kick John in the stomach but was punched in the face.

" I suggest you return that money otherwise I'll make you and trust me, you wouldn't like it," John said. Out of nowhere, something hit John in the back and caused him to fall to the ground so he looked up and saw a woman in a black spandex suit. " Who are you?"

" Colui che sta per ucciderti," **(The one who is going to kill you) **She said. She shot a kick at him but John blocked it and pushed her however she shoulder rolled to an alley then out of nowhere, a giant blast of flame were heading towards John so he quickly hid behind a wall.

" BURN BABY BUUUUURRRRNN!" Garfield said. He was shooting his flames everywhere that John was close by then he stopped. " Hah! Looks I killed him!"

" Don't be so sure, he's is alot tougher than you think he is," Claudia said. " I'll go look for him, if he comes out, you do whatever you want to do with him."

" I like that," Garfield said. While Claudia looked around in the alley, Garfield flew around and scanned the place. The woman looked through the alley but she could not see him until she heard a voice say, " Boo." Before she could react, John wrapped his arms around her neck and asked, " Why do you want to kill me?"

" Boss's orders," She said. She jumped in the air and managed to get released from John's grip then she was on top of him and punched him in the head several times before throwing him towards a garbage can with her legs. " I thought you would put up a better fight."

" I could but I don't harm women," John said. He got up and blocked a kick and put her in a full nelson but she repeatedly elbowed him in the stomach then kicking him in the face. Meanwhile, Garfield continued looking the vigilante until he spotted Claudia and the vigilante fighting so he shot a blast of flames from his flamethrower at them however they were able to get out of the way.

" Who's side are you on? his or mine?" Claudia asked furiously.

" Hey! I was aiming for the vigilante, you just happened to be in the way," Garfield said. Claudia ignored him and continued on with their mission. She shot another kick at John but he blocked it then he took out another of his shurikyns at Claudia however she avoided it in time.

" I thought you said you didn't harm women," She asked.

" I wasn't aiming for you," John said. She quickly turned around and saw the shurikyn hitting Garfield's flame thrower then it exploded and he crashed into a store. Sirens of the police were coming so Claudia ran back into the alley then John went to check on the man with flamethrower and when he looked, he was gone but there was a trail of blood left behind. Once the sirens got closer, John quickly escaped and returned to the Batcave.

**Italy...**

The night had returned and Bruce and Selina had fallen asleep until his phone went off so he picked it up and saw it was a call from Alfred. He went to the living room and said, " Hello?"

" Master Bruce, how have you been?" Alfred asked.

" Pretty good, how have you been since I left?" Bruce asked.

" Splendid, but I have something urgent to tell you," Alfred said.

" What happend?" Bruce asked.

" Apparently there is a new threat in Gotham, something unlike we've ever encountered," Alfred said. " He calls himself The Detonator and he has only one goal in mind."

" Taking over Gotham?" Bruce asked.

" Killing you," Alfred said. " John even tried to handle him but he was seriously injured when he confronted him for the first time. He needs you sir, Gotham needs you." Bruce sat down on the couch and tried to think this all through. He had hoped that Gotham would be at peace with people like The Joker, Scarecrow in jail. He had also thought if Batman wasn't around, less people would get killed if even greater threats than Bane would show up. It seemed like he had no other choice but to save Gotham once again.

" I'll be there," Bruce said. He hung up and took a deep breath.

" So you've decided to come out of retirement?" A voice asked. He turned and saw it was Selina.

" No worries, this will be a one time thing then we'll come back to our normal lives," Bruce said.

" Well if you're leaving then I'm coming with you," Selina said.

" No Selina, I don't want you to get hurt," Bruce said.

" I'll be fine Bruce, you've seen me fight, I can take care of myself," Selina said. Bruce knew he could get Selina out of it but she was right. She had taken on criminals with her fast agility and movements.

" Alright, you can come," Bruce said. " We'll start packing tommorow." After that, they fell back asleep and prepared themselves for the next day. **Finally, The Dark Knight and Catwoman are coming back but will it be enough?**


End file.
